


can i get a motherfuckin' uhhh burger?

by chenlettuce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chicago (City), Fast Food, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, McDonald's, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Multi, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlettuce/pseuds/chenlettuce
Summary: jisung and chenle reunite over mcdonalds, and the other dreamies watch as they fall in love





	1. 1 - mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> it was 2am, i was high, let the story commence

Jisung loved food more than anything else in the world. 

He practically worshiped 7/11, the convenience store held ramen, poptarts, gum, tooth rotting assortments of chips, candy, drinks, and other cheap snacks lined upon its shelves. Sure he was a commoner, but that didn't mean he loved a fancier meal every now and then. He appreciated a good chicken fettuccine with alfredo and green, crunchy broccoli, or a well done steak with creamy mashed potatoes and string beans on the side- both his favorites from the Cheesecake Factory. 

His mouth watered at the thought of spicy Pad Thai, Bulgogi, Japchae, Tteok-Bokki, just to name a few. Images of tender ribs slathered in barbeque sauce, chicken strips with honey mustard, and other savory dishes flooded his mind. Chocolate cakes, sugar cookies, and marshmallows flooded all his fantasies, making his dreams sweeter than sweet. 

But, despite all this, he was a simple boy, with simple wants and needs. And this simple boy wants some goddamn chicken nuggets in his Chinese class.

The professor was droning on and on about drugs despite them being in Mandarin - and drugs were something he was fascinated by- but didn't want to try. The only drug he needed was Wendy's after pulling an all nighter for a Human Geography project, or like twenty containers of chicken fried rice in order to even motivate himself to glance at his Trigonometry homework.

But Jisung also had another motivator, the McDonalds across the street. Stealing a glance at his phone, they had twenty minutes until they got out of school- and his class was on the first floor of Cao Tao-and he sat by the window. He did what any good Mandarin taking student would do and dipped out the window, making his way to the fast food restaurant.

Meanwhile at Mickey D's, Jaemin got off his break five minutes ago and he was already texting his best friend Chenle. 

grapejelly: okay, so imma need you to pop up at mcdonalds right quick 

grapejelly: bc I need that bonus for inviting more ppl to come here 

lele: you know I don't eat at that shitshack you work at

Jaemin rolled his eyes, knowing what he had to do.

grapejelly: ok listen bitch lemme throw in a gucci coupon and then lets talk

lele: you get gucci coupons at mcdonalds????

grapejelly: we're in hyde park bitch, of course we do.

Chenle didn't look at his phone twice before breaking off into a sprint from door six of Kimwon Academic Center down Lake Park, nearly getting run over by a Ford emerging from the underground parking lot. He didn't care though, as he was about to receive one of the best gifts of his life- even if he was rich enough to afford Gucci without discounts.

He ran into the place, out of breath and huffing beside the counter. He waves down Jaemin and the boy slaps the coupon in his hand, knowing that's what he came here for. The boy turns to leave and Jaemin stops him, "Please stay here, I don't want to go back to work too early."

He wanted to leave, the smell of burgers making him slightly nauseous, but he thought of a compromise. "Alright, but as long as I get large fries for free."

He rolls his eyes, "Even the rich can't resist McDonalds."

"No, no I can't...but I can resist sitting down." He said, scanning the seats. The stools had some gum under them that he even hesitated touching. The booths had random sauces, both manmade, one just a bit stickier when it dried. 

Jaemin agrees, gesturing to the guy and the girl in the corner booth, who hadn't moved in a while. "I wouldn't sit down either..."

Chenle's now surveying his surroundings. He not only noticed the couple, but the man putting Doritos onto his burger, and the woman taking some type of pills at the front booth, and now he realized the reason he didn't go to McDonalds wasn't just because of the greasy smell- although that was part of it.

He looked at the people waiting, from the cheap hoodies to the newest Jordans, he saw that anyone could be there for a quick meal. He also saw the boy receiving his food with a chocker and half parted hair dyed a pastel orange- who's card just got declined at the register.

Jisung wanted to cry right then and there as he saw that his card read one dollar and forty-one cents. His total was supposed to be sixteen dollars and eighteen cents- but with tax that'd make the order twenty.

Jaemin's eyes widened and he raised a sleeve to his mouth to keep himself quiet, but a few giggles came out before he ultimately ran back to the kitchen. Chenle's heart twinged at the little pout that formed on the teen's face. He didn't know him- but he sure as hell felt bad for him. 

"Sir, you're holding up the line." She told him. "You're gonna have to leave your food here if you can't pay for it." 

Jisung sighed and turned to leave, the food remaining on the counter. The server handed the bag to Jaemin- although he was on his break. He prepared to eat a chicken nugget but was stopped by the girl next to him, "You finna pay for that?" 

"Nia, I work here." He reasons, munching on fries, "I get to eat this."

The other teen at the register raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Chenle followed suit, looking at the bag that's getting crumpled by the seconds. Jaemin held his ground, clutching the bag tighter. For a second, Chenle didn't know what to do about the food but then he smirks, remembering that his wallet could put Beyoncé to shame.

"I'll take that." He announced, handing a black card to Jaemin, who lets out the biggest sigh as he swipes the card. Sure, his parents were going to ask what he purchased for him to use the black card- which was only supposed to be used in emergencies- but to him, this was an emergency.

"Your total is _fuck you_." Jaemin responds, reluctantly giving him the bag. 

Chenle found the broke boy walking towards the gas station, and cut him off at the entrance. The older hands him the bag and Jisung's about to cry again. He had his order spot on, and the drink he hands him is a large caramel frappé instead of a sprite-making his smile grow wider.

"Thank you for buying my food..." He trails, not knowing the other's name.

"Chenle, you?"

"Jisung. Thanks again!"

He thought the name sounded familiar at the time, but thought nothing of it- since Jisung was common.

"No problem!" 

Chenle got into the front seat of his Mercedes-Benz and drove back home to his mansion, where he nearly smacked himself in the head with his textbooks because _oh my fuck he forgot to get Jisung's snap._

Jisung got home that evening and smiled to himself again, laying out his food on his desk, and thinking of the boy who bought him food, and how cute he looked with pastel green hair.


	2. 2 - bbq sauce

It's two in the morning and Jisung wakes up over his school work, groaning and he rubbing his neck. He's about to resume working when smells a savory, tangy aroma right under his nose. He also feels a weird, sticky substance on his chest, along with three little weights, two on his nipples, one near his collarbone. The teen turns on his light to find a pencil and he caught a glimpse of the dark substance seeping into his shirt.

There's an open bottle of barbeque sauce right next to him, staining his books and body a rich brown. Jisung huffs and picks the nuggets off himself like berries, hopping in the shower to rid himself of smelling like a rib shack.

At 2:27 he's out of his towel in into another T-shirt. Skin spotless and body drowsy, he slips back into bed with his phone, forgetting all about his homework due for second period.

When he wakes up again at 8:07 A.M., he's rushing out the house to catch the bus, as he lives an hour away from the school and he doesn't wanna be late for once. 

He made it at 8:43, and heads straight to the lunchroom, where he waits for his friend Haechan to arrive. In the meantime, he spots a green head of hair on the other side of the cafeteria-where did it go?

Chenle ducked down, phone smacking the table. He got the picture of Jisung for a price. His phone had a perfect picture of the other, but his elbow hurt like a bitch. "Do any of you guys know his snap?" He typed, sending it off to Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark.

Mark's the first one to respond, but of course, the first source never has all the information.

maplesyrup: its something with a j I think????

maplesyrup: sorry man idk him

lelechen: its fine

Next up is Huang Renjun, who responds in second period- where he can't use his phone much. When the teacher leaves he whips it out his desk and checks his messages.

renjuice: I think its jipark...

renjuice: but there are some numbers I forgot about

renjuice: ill tell you if I remember, okay?

lelechen: okay

He honestly doubts Jaemin has it, but he could never be too sure with him.

grapejelly: jisung-ah?

grapejelly: why do you want his snap??? he a broke ass bitch

lelechen: okay but he's a c u t e broke ass bitch, you feel me

grapejelly: nah not really

lelechen: uhmm???? bitch??? aren't you the one who asked me for jeno's snap after you saw him at the gas station??

lelechen: also you work at mcdonalds for that premium minimum wage

grapejelly is typing...

grapejelly: first of all, you shady hoe

grapejelly: two, I don't have it, and neither does Jeno, I already asked him.

"All of that for nothing..." he muttered, slumping onto his desk. He turns off his phone and had no choice but to pay attention to the teacher. Or did he? He asked himself, going to snapchat one more time. He had one last resort. Lee Donghyuck, who barely spoke to anyone in the first place. It'd be a miracle if he had it- hell- it was a miracle he had friends.

sunshine: ohhh jisungie!!

sunshine: its @jipark002

lelechen: iii fuckintjgug love youu

sunshine: no problem!!!

Jisung's leaving fifth period for lunch when he checks his phone. "ZhongCL01 added you as a friend." He read, adding him back.

jisung: hello?

zhongcl01: hey jisung

jisung: who is this???

zhongcl01: its chenleee

jisung: !!!!

jisung: heyyy

chenle: lmao heyy

jisung: so i'll have to pay you back sometime this week

chenle: you know...you don't have to pay me back

chenle: i did that out of my own kindness

jisung: ik but still

jisung: 20 dollars is a lot to me 

chenle: twenty dollars is a penny compared to my bank account

Chenle snaps a picture of his wallet, tens, twenties, fifties, hundreds, black card and all. Jisung taps on the picture and froze in his tracks. He had never seen that much money in one place except for when he looked at someone else's ATM balance.

jisung: sorry w h a t-?

jisung: can you be my sugar daddy?

Chenle raises his eyebrows, putting a sleeve to his face to cover up his growing smile. He plays along with Jisung's antics, responding with:

chenle: only if you can be my sugar baby ;)

That's when Jisung's brain stops working and he just turns off the phone. Chenle doesn't see him respond and he panics for a second, thinking he's scared him off. The younger regains his composure and opens his phone again, accidentally hitting the call button. 

Chenle nearly had a heart attack, until he realizes he had headphones on. "Hi Jisung."

"Oh...you're in class." Jisung starts, then smiles and he realizes he might want to leave. "Come down to the lunchroom right quick I have something to tell you."

"Okay. Mrs. Sung, can I go to the bathroom?"

And off he went to the lunchroom, specifically, to Jisung's corner of it. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Alright, so after you gave me the McDonalds I got home and got barbeque sauce, as any good chicken nugget consumer would do. Apparently I was tired, so I went to sleep on my food. So I'm sittin' there, barbeque sauce on my tittiesㅡ"

Chenle's entire composure broke with that one statement, he slumps over onto the table in a heap of laughter, then onto the floor. Jisung continues, despite Chenle being redder than an apple. "Nuggets on my nipples-"

"Wait-" Chenle tries standing back up, and when he's only halfway Jisung pulls him up and onto the seat.

"Can I quote that shit?"

"Hell yeah."

_"So I'm sittin' there, barbeque sauce on my titties-nuggets on my nipples. - Jisung, 2019"_

Chenle had never been happier to leave class in his life


	3. 3 - lettuce

It's midnight and Chenle's sitting up at his desk thinking of two things, his mother, and where he knew Jisung from. Not from acting camp when he was little, only kids that were scouted or that had paid for the program could go. A meet and greet from when he was five? Probably not, Jisung would only be three. Maybe he'll just ask his mother when she came home that night.

Chenle's smile only grew when he thought about his mother. The woman who raised him into the stupid fuck he was today, and never taught him how to cook. The woman who always took pictures of him at whatever school events he had in Elementary and kept them in a box somewhere in the attic.

The Chinese boy suddenly had a third goal. Find. That. Box.

Creaky wooden stairs led him to a dusty room in their roof, with mounds upon mounds of boxes in it. He sighed, realizing he'd have to put his Mandarin to use.

"Where are the pictures?" He asked himself, lifting up boxes, clothes, and antiques of all sorts. His eyes glance past labels like "衣服" or "鞋" until he found "图片".

"These are all pictures of my parents..." He groaned, losing hope by the second search.

Then he found it, hidden under a fur coat by the furnace. "Chenle's Pictures!"

One lift of the lid and he's sent through memories. From his birth, his tiny hand reaching out towards his mother, who held nothing but love in her eyes. His Grandfather's funeral, his wake adorned in turquoise, white, and black. An elementary school picture with him and Jisung at a play, in which they had starred in together.

"I need to show him this now."

It's one in the morning when Jisung's phone dings like crazy, waking him from his slumber. "This better not be Donghyuck or I'm blocking him." But it's not Jeno, it's Chenle, and he'd do just about anything for Chenle.

lelechen: bitch

lelechen: b i t ch

lelechen: b ITCH

lelechen: mothér fuckér

lelechen: answer me you cute ass bitch

jisungie: what

lelechen: what

lelechen: i know its late but i found this

jisung: oh my gOD

lelechen: we went to school together!!! and starred in a play ;))

jisung: i remember that play word for fUCKING word

lelechen: wait

lelechen: if you went to school with me- does that mean you remember when lucas ?

jisung: got a coathanger stuck up his his nose and we had to postpone the play for an hour?

lelechen: jaabhzkaakBiaaj yeessss

jisung: do you remember when lucas got his ass beat by jungwoo for 'accidentally' kissing him in front of his girlfriend?

lelechen: wait that happened?? i thought that was just a rumor.

jisung: nope, it happened 

lelechen: bitch.

lelechen:  洒茶

jisung: you aint NEVER

jisung: anyways i need to call you for this one. and sit down. its gon be a long ass ride.

Chenle finds a dusty chair in the attic, wipes it off and helps himself to a creaky, antique throne lined with velvet and gold. Jisung's face pops up on screen, hair messy and shirt showing his collarbone.

"You really flexin' on me that hard?" Jisung asked, rolling over in his bed.

"Yes. You were also flexin' on me at McDonalds. How did you make a choker work that well?"

"Wait...you were checking me out from the counter?"

The boy went dead silent, knocking over items in the background. "Oh would you look at that I gotta go-"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was looking at you too."

"Oh really?"

"You looked like a plant at first to be honest. A really tall plant on the counter."

"Jisung what the fuck."

"Bihiihi- I'm sorry but it's true- wait, I'm changing your name in my phone."

"To what?"

"Chenlettuce."

And with that, one salty, salty, salty ass Chenle hung up on that night.


	4. 4 - dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to update this fic yesterday and im lowkey mad at myselfff

Donghyuck's up later than usual, trying to decide on a decision that would change the course of his life forever (or until the school year ended). He couldn't ask anyone with a J in their name, not in his friend group anyways, as none of them were trustworthy in the slightest. Well Jisung was- maybe he'd text him.He definitely couldn't text Mark, not now. Not ever.

Not after seeing his dick on accident. And it's not even the fact that he saw his dick on accident, it was the fact that it was longer than he thought it'd be- and thicker.

jisungie: i need your help

666: me fucking too

jisungie: okay you first

666: so 。。。

jisungie: ????

666: i need brain bleach 

jisungie: for what???

666: i saw marks dick on accident

jisungie: sorry w h A T 

666: yeah.

jisungie: how????

666: he sent the snap to the wrong person- it was meant for his girlfriend

jisungie: oh ok

jisungie: wait w h a t

jisungie: w H a T nO

666: you'll understand when you're older.

jisungie: i kno but like

jisungie: its mark. your actual best friend.

The senior rubbed his nose and eyes, too tired to fully keep up with his thoughts and emotions.

666: i knowwwww

666: i know that i shouldn't be feeling like this towards him. 

666: the thing is that its pure lust and i hate ittt

jisungie: i get that you're a horny senior. and so is mark.

666: sir what are you suggesting?

jisungie: for you to go fuck him

Donghyuck spits out his water the moment his eyes crossed that message. He's coughing up water along with whatever disbelief that's in his heart and mind. Did Jisung justㅡdid he really just-?

666: id rather not.

Jisung inhales, preparing to type his response until he sees "666 is typing"

666: I don't want to fuck him knowing there are no feelings attached. I don't want to fuck him just to get rid of my boner. I want to make love to him, earn his love over the course of days, even years instead of a one time thing in a bathroom stall during lunch.

666: I want to actually date him. Love him, not just his dick.

The younger was in awe at Donghyuck's response, not even knowing what to type back. 

jisungie: That. That's Beautiful.

666: thank you

666: i also realized that i like mark from that one little confession session fuckkkkkk

jisungie: oof. oooof.

jisungie: well i realized that i like chenle so

666: wait w h a t

jisungie: yEAH

666: aawweeee

jisungie: how do i ask him out??

666: the same way you met him.

jisungie: so take him to mcdonalds???

666: precisely!

jisungie: nahhhhh

Donghyuck could only sigh and hope for the best.


	5. 5 - crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything italicized is chinese for this chapter only. i was too tired to remember the pinyin at the time.

Jisung sat in the back of his Chinese class, drawing detailed dicks in his textbook, blissfully unaware of the test his teacher was talking about. Poor Jisung was probably going to fail the Chinese quiz next week. But right now he didn't care, as he was blissfully aware of Zhong Chenle's sharp cheekbones, the striped sweater falling off his shoulder and his little green floof and swoop of his hair.

Renjun waved a hand in front of Jisung, but the younger didn't seem to notice. The Chinese boy got an idea that he'd probably regret, slowly sticking a hand inside Jisung's bag of Goldfish crackers.

Jisung promptly took a hand and squeezed it around Renjun's wrist before his fingertips even touched the rim. The younger turned to face Renjun and his blood went cold.

 _"Don't touch my food."_ He spoke, loosening his grip, _"Got that, bitch?"_

Renjun, fearing for his life, _"Okay."_

Jisung let go of his hand at last, directing his attention back to the cute dick on the other side of the classroom- who just happened to be looking straight at him.

 _"Your Chinese is great!"_ Chenle compliments, although he did need work when writing characters, cause he couldn't read a damn thing in his notebook.

"Thank you!" Jisung responds, hand at the bottom of the snack bag.

Chenle sighed, smiling as he looked back at his sheet. _"I need to ask him out."_ He muttered to himself, answering the questions.

Renjun looks up from his phone, smirking at the other Chinese boy in the room. Chenle gets a text and he's this damn close to slapping Renjun.

renjuice: 你喜欢他，对吗? (You like him, right?)

Sometimes, he hates the fact that his senior can understand him, but nonetheless, he replies.

lelechen: 靠北。(Shut the fuck up)

renjuice: 哦，他不知道。(Oh, he doesn't know.)

renjuice: 我应该告诉他吗? (Should I tell him?)

lelechen: 不是!不是!!不是!!!! (No! No!! No!!!!)

renjuice: 好了好了。。。(Okay okay...)

Poor Chenle didn't have a Chinese test to worry about, but he did have a Korean crush to deal with. He also had a Huang Renjun he'd have to talk to at lunch tomorrow.

Tomorrow-and lunch- came way too quick for both of them. Jisung flocks to his corner of the cafeteria, opting to sit at the round table where Donghyuck sat. Chenle sat on the other end, discussing his concerns with Renjun and Jeno.

"Donghyuck, did you talk to Mark yet?" Jisung inquired, sipping milk.

"Yeah, I talked to him last night. If you're wondering, he apologized." He responds, sipping his own juice. "Turns out it wasn't even his dick, he got it off of PornHub."

Jisung was about to let Mark off the hook until he realized he was lying straight to Donghyuck's face. The younger looks towards the side of the lunchroom where Mark's sitting with the other seniors.

Jisung shot a glare at mark, making sure that even the blind could see how much he hated him right now. The younger thrusts his Chipotle into Hyuck's hand. "Hold this."

"Jisung, what are you-?"

"He lied to you, and I'm about to lie my damn hand across his face." 

"Jisung, please don't do it."

But it's too late, as Jisung's already halfway over to the senior table. A girl taps Mark on the shoulder and he turns to face Jisung, already knowing what he's there for.

"Jisung looks like he's about to beat Mark's ass and I'm here for it." Renjun comments, pointing Chenle towards the spectacle in the room.

"I don't know why he's doing it, but he looks hotter than usual, so I'll just..." his voice fades away as he pulls out his phone, snap already open. 

Silence hangs over the lunchroom like fog over a city, only for the rain of Jisung's hand to come down and break it with a deafening slap. Mark's body was on the floor with a cherry red print on his face.

Jisung simply walks back over to his table and starts eating his burrito bowl, the encounter ending as quickly as it started. He hands Donghyuck the other bowl and a crush pop, well- he more so sits it in front of him as the latter stares at Mark's ummoving body.

The chatter of the lunchroom rises up again, and people are mainly talking about how powerful that slap had to be to immobilize that man. Freshmen and Juniors alike were already making memes that would haunt Mark until the end of time.

"That's your crush, Chenle." 

"If that's my crush, then he can crush me anytime."

Renjun puts his hands together and prays for the future.


	6. 6- ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but cute, all i gotta say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short bc i was procrastinating to be honest
> 
> next chapter's gonna be their date, and thats gonna be like a good 1000+ words.

It's seven o' twelve in the evening when Chenle texts Jisung about what happened at lunch. The older's in his kitchen, slurping on instant ramen from a porcelain bowl because he can't cook for shitㅡbut still wants to be classy. Renjun's there too, enjoying the scene that was his kitchen.

Mahogany cabinents with marble counters. Silver handles with silverware to match- hell- even the chopsticks were silver. Green, leafy plants served their purpose of livening up the atmosphere (and serve as a reminder that his friend- and crush- called him a plant).

lelechen: bro did you kill mark??

lelechen: like did 6th period lunch just witness a murder???

Jisung couldn't blame him for thinking that. Although, that wasn't even his hardest slap- that was a pillow slap compared to what happened at Uncle Kwan's cookout back on Jeju.

jisung♡: no, just knocked him out. tho i may have killed a bitch on black friday before.

lelechen: what a mood

lelechen: but why did you slap him?

jisung♡: he subjected hyuck to a dick pic then had the audacity to tell him it wasn't his and that he got it off of pornhub

lelechen: bitch you can't screenshot on porn sites

jisung♡: exactly my point, liars get laid down. 

lelechen: im still kinda shook tho. like that slap was so clean. like china could've heard that shit.

jisung♡: thanks! i try ;)

jisung♡: also, i was wondering if you could help me with my chinese homework for the next couple of weeks? 

lelechen: of course!!

Chenle looked at his screen, blush slowly spreading on his face as Renjun asked him what the fuck was wrong with him. 

"Okay, that's adorable. But you-my dear friend, are whipped as hell."

"You're just mad cause' Jeno hasn't asked you on a date in a while." Chenle smiled as he saw Renjun's face droop, a little pout forming on his face.

"Atleast I have a boyfriend." 

"Atleast I get a text back."

With that, Chenle goes back to slurping his ramen, texting Jisung all the while.

lelechen: where should we meet up?

♡jisung♡: at the oakland mall- maybe the food court?

♡jisung♡: this saturday? 1 pm?

lelechen: its a date~

♡jisung♡: !!!!


	7. 7- keys to a lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried adding poctures and wow it didnt work, so yea, no pics ;-;

Chenle wakes up in satin sheets and red velvet robes, bed head of blond hair, the sun kissing his face, and his room strangely quiet. He ruffles his hair back into place, confused about the suspicious amount of sleep he was getting. He checks his phone and the alarm went off an hour ago and now he knows why his room was silent.

He was supposed to be at Selective Prep by now- or at least halfway downtown.

He huffed and rolled out of bed. At times like these, he wishes he had his parents to wake him, cook him dinner, make him yóutiáo and dòujiāng in the morning. 

His parents were on business trips. His mother in Hong Kong to deal with Qian Inc., his father in Thailand at Dream Studios and talk to the director, Chittaphon, and him? Left alone in one of the richest parts of Chicago knowing damn well he can only fry an egg.

Sure, he loved the freedom- he's a teenager, why wouldn't he? But he did miss that family aspect every once in a while一scratch that- he missed it all the time.

"Time! Right..."

The Chinese boy drags his feet downstairs to the bathroom, then the kitchen, then the fridge, the couch, the closet, and out the door- sprinting to the building.

The boy arrives right when they get to Y names on attendance, "Yang Si Liu."

"Here!"

"Yin Dao Lin."

"Here."

"Zhong Chen Le."

He stuck his hand up weakly, chest heaving and Renjun snickering.

"Preh-present." A little smack sounds off on his left, where the Fujian boy sat.

"Ow...bitch."

"Bitch my ass, you were supposed to wake me up!" He fussed, tapping his head with his cap.

"You looked peaceful...plus you've been sleep deprived for a while, so why not let you sleep?"

"...That was some good sleep." Chenle's reminiscing on the covers swaddling him like a baby and the sun coaxing him awake.

"Mr. Huang, Mr. Zhong, do I have to send you two out?" The professor asked, marker squeaking on the whiteboard.

"No Professor Qian."

Two slow, slow hours pass- one more until they're able to leave. With bags under eyes and on their backs, both heavier than weights, the Asians file out the room- all with one thought in mind. 

"Thank fuck it's lunch." Renjun blurts out, frame shuffling to the door.

"Mr. Huang- Get over here!"

"Run. Run!" Chenle pushes the other out the door, both giggling and running to the elevator. 

It's one o' clock and Chenle's got thirty minutes until he can see Jisung-then he realizes that he's supposed to be on his date and oh god一 _what if Jisung thinks he stood him up?_

His phone dings and sure enough, it's Jisung. Why is his heart racing? 

♡jisungie♡: where are you?

chenlettuce: im on my way

chenlettuce: sorry, i had morning classes- and i woke up late.

Jisung blushed in seconds- he thinks he's found his new turn on.

♡jisungie♡: so you got glasses now?

chenlettuce: yeah- i've always had them but i mainly wear contacts

♡jisungie♡: can you please wear them more often?

"Time to throw away my contacts."

Jisung thinks he's going crazy when he spots a head of blonde hair near the enterance of the food court, but then he sees the glasses and pouted lips and his legs can't move fast enough.

"Chenle!"

The older just spreads his arms out and lets Jisung tackle him to the floor. Sure, people looked at the two on the floor, but they just flipped them off every time- giggling like the children they were.

"You have ice cream on your mouth." Chenle points out, unprepared for the slow lick that gets vanilla off his lips.

"So, where we goin' first?" Jisung asked, fiddling with the pin on Chenle's shirt.

"How- uhm- How about we go to the Lego store?"

Jisung snorts, "Honestly- let's do it.

The two blondes walk off to an obnoxiously yellow store, filled to the brim with curious stares and childhood memories. Jisung bought a house plant set and called it Chenle, while Chenle bought a few hundred piece sets and claimed they go home and put them together.

Jisung agrees, mainly because he wanted to see if they could actually combine their brain cells for long enough to even make a wheel.

Next up was the Men's section, where racks upon racks of hoodies lay, and Chenle simply gets up and starts grabbing racks on racks of them.

"So we're sharing a dressing room?"

"Obviously." Chenle states, taking off his shirt.

Jisung's pretty sure his mind went blank everytime he lifted up his shirt, eyes not even getting past his torso half the time. But there was one moment where he got the full frame. Chenle with parted blonde hair, glasses, a set of abs harder than rocks, and blue jeans.

And the worst part? He was clueless.

_Absolutely clueless._

Jisung wanted to sit him down and- you know- just-

His thoughts float along with him to the parking lot, where he gets in the front seat right next to Chenle- and- were his lips always this pink?

"Y'know, I actually wanted to put something else together." Jisung tells him, hoping he didn't catch him staring at his lips.

Chenle didn't think twice before putting a hand on Jisung's cheek and _wow his lips are soft._

Keys land on the cup holder, and Jisung lands straight on Chenle's lap- neither really concerned with the time they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> also, leave comments! tell me if you like it or not :)))


End file.
